Love Me (Hiatus)
by Blitch
Summary: Unrequited love sucks! Despite being the most beautiful goddess in town, will she ever find someone to love her? Perhaps someone like her husband. - Inspired by lousy one-sided IxH fics. OOC? Don't be silly, this is slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers,_

_Here I am with a new piece. Don't worry, my good old fics will be completed. Here's something fresh cos I'm sick of IchiRuki shippers who post Ichihime fics without doing the characters justice. It follows the manga up till chapter 425 only – may be AU since that's my forte. But i don't think it makes much difference. Unlike my other fics, this is quite random & written in the spur of a moment - so please feel free to point out what you think doesn't make sense - and I'd accept ideas on where/how you'd like the fic to progress as well. If I don't get reviews, this can pass off as a one-shot. No reviews, No update. I think that's fair.__

* * *

_

Love Me: 1 

Inoue Orihime was a true beauty.

"_When I saw her, I thought: Man, am I glad I entered this high school? She's amazing, like an idol,"_

_Born with an angelic face and a perfectly voluptuous body, gifted with brains, but most of all blessed with a heart of gold – she was a true beauty, inside and outside._

_Despite having the love and adoration of many, she was unlucky in love. Because she only had eyes for the only man who never had the eyes for her._

After successfully posting pictures of her new products to her online cupcake store gallery, the figure clad in pink tank top and white gym pants beamed happily. The fruit of her imagination was creating all sorts of creative designs,_ sports... animals... robots... girly... _& flavoured,_ wasabi... redbean... sweet... savoury..._ cupcakes made to order for all sorts of functions.

Not everyone had the luxury of not having to lift a finger to get a dime. She did not ever have to worry about bills and mortgages. Her husband was the sole breadwinner. She was able to kill her time while doing something she thoroughly enjoyed.

The loud slam of the door signalled the return of her husband. Logging off the computer, she glanced at the time... 11:39PM... _figures_.

Quickly checking herself in the mirror, she ran her hands through her glossy auburn hair as she dashed downstairs to greet him.

"Welcome home!"

The man smelled of alcohol and ignored her as he walked pass the living room to the kitchen.

Hurrying over, she poured him a glass of hot tea.

She received a grunt as an acknowledgement. That was a good sign, right?

"How was dinner? Would you like some fresh cupcakes, I mad-"

"No!" throwing the half drank tea cup onto the ground, he snapped "Can't I just come home to have some peace?"

* * *

After her husband stomped off, Orihime silently began to clean the mess made by the broken teacup. The younger Orihime would have cried helplessly. But this 22 year old would not shed another tear.

_Why is it so hard to love me?_

She never had her parents' love - simply because they were never there. Not after she escaped their abusive ways. She often wondered if they hated her, but then she remembered that she hadn't done anything wrong…at least nothing that she was aware of.

There was only one person that had truly loved her. But Inoue Sora was long gone, leaving her completely alone. Well, maybe not alone…she had her friends. But, while friends may be 'friends forever', they have their own lives to live. Tatsuki was busy with teaching Karate and completing her university, and juggling with her relationship with Ishida.

She had a husband, but…but he didn't care and, sincerely speaking, why would he? Who could blame him? After all, the reason they got married for was not love.

* * *

Slamming the bedroom door shut, he mentally cursed himself for losing his temper at his innocent wife. Guilt enveloped him, but it was too late. He was caught in a mantra where he'd make the same mistakes, as their marriage grew sour by the day.

"_Have you heard from Rukia-chan?" a brunette asked his friend lazily._

"_No," a scowl covered the orange head's features._

"_Aren't you lonely?" Keigo teased._

"_Like hell I'd be," the orange head shrugged nonchalantly. _

_No matter how much Kurosaki Ichigo denied it, there was no doubt that he missed the raven haired girl._

_Despite being the heir to a multibillion dollar corporation and living the dream of being a doctor, he was unhappy. Life just wasn't the same without the older girl meddling with his life. Maybe it's because he lost his mother at a young age._

_His mother..._

His mother was the only child. When his grandfather passed on, the Kurosaki family was told that the condition of Ichigo inheriting the wealth was that he marry by 21 – except he didn't have a girlfriend.

And Rukia, that damn midget, had left for soul society.

The auburn haired nakama of his was the easiest choice. Call him selfish, but having her as his wife would be better than marrying a stranger. He knew she'd like him – he was not blind, he just didn't want to acknowledge something he can't reciprocate.

Nobody agreed.

In fact, everyone of his nakamas opposed violently. Tatsuki would never let her best friend get herself into a more vulnerable position where it would break her heart. Ishida and Chad was also looking out for the auburn haired's best interest. For they all knew she loved Ichigo – and he, would probably never love her back.

But he asked, and she agreed.

* * *

_When she got married a year ago, it was the perfect wedding she had been dreaming of since a little girl. Flowers and feathers decorated the place in shades of pink and blue. She looked a million dollars with a classy designer gown, topped with a diamond tiara surrounding the bun on the crown of her head._

_On her wedding night, everything would have, could have, should have, been perfect._

_Her newly wedded husband was devilishly handsome. He smirked with arrogance and stared at her with darkened lustful eyes. He had ripped her revealing thin nightgown off and attacked her like a beast. _

_Squeezing and moulding her large bosoms with his hands, while he sucked on her neck and shoulders._

"_Wait, please.. not like thi-"_

_Her struggles were futile._

"_This is what you've always wanted, right?_

_He plunged into her innocence, taking everything._

_Her scream pierced into the night._

_He ignored her cries and pleas, but let his needs guide him as he pounded into her relentlessly._

_It felt so fucking good. _

_Screwing his eyes shut, he ignored her pinked flushed face and teary eyes. He shut everything from his mind but only savour the delicious pleasure he was getting from her tight body._

_As his hips sped up, he knew he was near the edge, until suddenly he saw white... and he saw "her" face._

_._

_._

"_I love you, Rukia!"_

.

.

Correction – Inoue Orihime was a true beauty, like a doll, except she was broken inside.

* * *

End,

Blitch out (09/11/2010)

_P.S. Come on, Kubo. I know you fast track 17 months? But you don't have to prove that by making everyone's hair longer. There's something called the salon where they can have haircuts. Mizuiro's and Tatsuki's hair is way off. Hime looks hot so I've got no complains there. But changing your drawing to more mature doesn't mean longer hair. Thank goodness Keigo's hair didn't grow long._


	2. Chapter 2

___Revised on 16 Nov 2010 in response to a review from a concerned reader: _

___Thanks for your concern, consider yourself lucky you got a special author's note dedicated to you cos I'm in the mood. Because you seem to have mixed fanfiction with reality. My fic is AU, implied OOC. This is not Bleach, if you adore Ichigo so much as Kubo has portrayed him (seriously?), stick to the manga - stay away from fanfiction! Make no mistake, that I portray Ichigo the way I wanted to be to fit my story, it is intentional, not a mistake. Plus, I've read loads of great stories with great characters - Ichigo isn't one of them. You mentioned that you've read most of my fic and I've always portrayed Ichigo as a bad guy - But I love the fact that in my fics I can change him from the guy that doesn't love Hime to one who does. FYI, Ichigo is an amazing character in my fic Le Hollow de L'Opera as well as most fics. The only one when he was a bad guy was called We Could Be Heroes in which he turned into a hero. If you don't know my fics, don't generalise. If you don't like my fics, just don't continue reading them. Ichihime needs more loving cos Blitch said so, but it sure as hell doesn't need readers like you. _

___I know... I know... there's many people who don't like the way I address my p.o.v. as rants in my fics - it's pretty uncool, but at least I admit it... I just need to let it out. _

_

* * *

_Chapter 2

They never fought or argued. The fact that he was not at home 99% of the time helped.

Normally, it's him who snaps at her when she tries too hard to please him - or catch him in a bad mood; besides, Orihime was not the kind who would raise her voice and rebuke. She had never raised her voice at anyone, as far as anyone remembers.

The so-called marriage wasn't working because it takes two – in this case, only one was willing to try. The so-called marriage wasn't working because of the cold shoulder treatment he gives when he was around, as most of the time he was buried with work.

The young doctor was already dressed before sunrise because he had a flight to catch. Suit case in on hand and a hand carry bag on the other as he made his way downstairs, he stopped for a moment in front of her door. Yes - they didn't even sleep in the same room. They shared one night together on their wedding night in the hotel suite.

It was a night neither of them wanted to remember, but who could forget?

_After the wedding dinner, and one too many booze with the boys, the groom returned to the hotel suite, fully intending to sleep. That was, until he saw the refreshed bride in a white lacy lingerie. She blushed as she walked towards him, feeling his intense dark eyes on her. Reaching for his tux, she shyly began to undress him. _

_He crashed their lips together, teasing, searching, wandering, dominating, owning. __She was melting under his kisses and shuddered under his touch. She couldn't have asked for more. Being married to the love of her life, and soon – becoming one with him. Even if he didn't love her – they could make this work, she would make this work. _

_The sound of ripped fabric brought her back to reality. Suddenly she felt self-conscious, being so naked in front of another person. Then she felt him s__queezing and moulding her large bosoms with his hands, while hungrily sucking on her neck and shoulders._

"_Wait, please.. not like thi-"_

_She almost died of embarrassment when he pushed her onto the bed and dive his face into her womanhood._

_Her struggles were futile as he locked her thighs around his neck. After she came gloriously apart, he positioned his shaft at her entrance._

"_This is what you've always wanted, right?"_

_Holding her chip up, forcing her to meet his eyes. Mentally telling herself not to ruin her moment by being a weak coward, she took a sharp intake of breath before saying yes._

_He plunged into her innocence, taking everything._

_Tears flowed from the princess as it hurt so much more than she expected._

_He ignored her cries and pleas, but let his needs guide him as he pounded into her relentlessly._

_It had felt so fucking painful to her._

_It had felt so fucking good to him._

_She wanted him, she wanted this for so long. She imagined her first time to be sweet, tender, and gentle. But she did not expect the pain as his lust and need took control. It was just a fuck to him. But it meant so much to her. Yet she would stand the pain he was giving her, because she loved him. _

_When he called out Rukia's name – the pain in her body was nothing compared to the pain in her heart._

He was surprised she did not walk out of the marriage after he traumatized his virgin wife, and not to mention, said another woman's name.

Instead, she continued to play her part of being the faithful, caring and loving wife. But then again, she was Inoue Orihime – selfless and giving, she was also really kind, always putting others before herself.

So why was he treating her so coldly? Why was he treating her so badly?

She was beautiful, smart and kind; her body was perfect, her smile was brighter than the sun. So, what stopped him from… falling for her?

Well, he didn't exactly know. Maybe because the marriage was for the inheritance, and she as a choice, was just out of convenience.

_Was it because of Rukia? Did he really love Rukia?_

Yes – that's the answer he resigned himself to.

Perhaps the true reason was because of he felt so guilty about the first night that he refused to continue anything with her that would potentially hurt her. Even if he didn't love Orihime, she was... actually, quite important to him.

* * *

It had been days since the broken-tea-cup-incident.

Her husband was attending training in Tokyo for the rest of the week, giving them ample time to cool off. Yet, the auburn head was surprised at how indifferent she felt after that night. She decidednot to shed another tear for him, and she didn't. Maybe she was getting the hang of this marriage they were in after all. But whatever it was, she decided that it was time for a change.

Humming to herself happily as she walked along the boutiques. She was never spoilt and hardly spent on shopping or pampering herself because of the condition that she grew up in. Even now, being the wife of an heir to a multimillion dollar corporation, where she was given a credit card and more than enough money dutifully debited to her bank account each month.

So far, she bought a dress, it was a wrapped-like tube dress in shades of peach, pink and purple - chic; for accessories, she picked a set of pearl necklace and matching earrings – classy. Feeling quite pleased with herself that she found the perfect outfit for Tatsuki's and Uryuu's upcoming engagement party; Until the protest from her stomach made her realised she forgot lunch.

Glancing around, she spotted a very appealing cute dessert cafe in bright pink and hearts decoration. Like a child, she finally took a seat with a tray containing a strawberry frosted donut, with two side scoops of ice cream (wasabi and red bean for the record), just when her day couldn't have been better – her phone rang.

Raising her eyebrows as she saw the caller ID being 'home', she realised it must be the house cleaner.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, there are two people at the house looking for you!"

"Do you know them? Don't let strangers in the house!"

"I've never seen them and I didn't let them in,"

"Good, but did they say who they were?"

"They are..."

* * *

Scowling as he entered the house, he wondered where was his little wife, seeing that she didn't come to greet him and welcome him home.

It annoyed him that she did not send him off when he left for Tokyo – but the fact that it annoyed him, was even more frustrating. He didn't care about her! _Right?_

But his irrational feelings disappeared when he heard the muffled sound of his wife weeping.

Confusion fell over him – wondering if she was crying because him being such a useless husband, or because of their unhappy marriage. But his protective instincts suddenly flared – wondering who the hell hurt his wife.

* * *

A gasp escaped the auburn head when she felt a weight on the side of the bed, quickly lifting her eyes, she only saw a mass of orange as the figure pulled her into a hug. One of his hand on her back, the other behind her head, gently patting her as if she were a child.

Never in a hundred years did she imagine him to do that...

_Why was her heart pounding so fiercely? Why can't she breathe, let alone think properly when he's holding her like that?_

"Did something happen?" it was a sincere and genuine question, and she naturally nodded.

_Oh his voice! Why did it sound so dark and velvety... like chocolate!_

"My parents," she mumbled over his shoulder.

Not sure if he heard her right, he let go off her and shifted backwards, then asking her to repeat herself.

She immediately missed his warmth and his scent –_ wait, what?_

No, she couldn't fall into that self-set trapped again. Stupid stupid Orihime! She knew it was one-sided love, but yet she held on to the hope that one day he would at least... well, like her back? When her wishful thinking doesn't come true, she had no one but herself to blame for the self-inflicted heart ache.

"You said your parents.. Are they alive? How did they find you? Don't tell me... ... they're here to ask us for money!"

She was utterly embarrassed. Because he was spot on about her parents. Somehow they found her, and no surprise they wanted money. Her parents were good for nothing, but it was not a good feeling to hear it from someone else, in this case, her husband's obvious tone. Besides, she would be to blame if her parents approached him or his family, or worst go to his company.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the last of her tears, suddenly she cease crying.

"Why are you apologizing for?" his brows furrowed as he was further confused.

"It's nothing. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I'll deal with _them_ myself."

"Tch, what are you going to do? What can you do?" he stood up, clearly pissed.

But what caught him by surprise was when she got off the bed and glared at him with anger in her eyes. She can't fanthom how he could hold her protectively and show so much concern for her in a second, and then cold and fierce in the next.

"It's my business Ichigo. I'm very well capable of solving them on my own! I'm a grown up, you don't need to worry about me," her voice loud and clear.

_But you're my wife!_

That's what he wanted to say... but he was glad he caught his tongue on time. That would have been weird for both of them. He never acted like a husband, why now? They were married, but it was more of a facade anyway.

"Fine, whatever,"

.

.

.

.

End,

Blitch out (13.11.10)

_A/N: My bad! It was quite misleading in the last chapter, in which many of you thought Ichigo raped Orihime. He did NOT. It was a few sentences taken out of the entire scene cos I didn't want to do a full lemon. But it will be explained more in this chapter!_

_I thank everyone for taking the time to R&R, very much appreciate the honest feedback & I'm truly happy that there are people who enjoy this piece of work. *HUGS* _

_More to come... ... Nah, I'm not gonna spoil it for yer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic.*HUGS* Without you this update won't be possible. Sorry for my late review replies but I'm definitely gonna find time to thank each one of ya individually. _

_

* * *

_

Love Me: Chapter 3

"_Here's the cheque. This is the first and the last time. If we can, let's not meet unnecessarily from now on."_

Retrieving her black wayfarers and quickly dabbing away tears that reluctantly escaped her grey eyes, the auburn head did not look back as she left the hotel lounge and stepped right into the buzzing streets of Karakura city.

She wished her parents came back looking for her in different circumstances. Perhaps explained that they were gone all those years for a valid cause, and finally were able to find her - because they missed her, and wanted to, well, get to know her. Not parents who heard about her wedding to a multimillion dollar corporation heir in the news, and finally found her so they can ask for money.

She had to end the relationship there and then, or it will be a never ending cycle.

No more tears.

She was please with herself for making a good decision, and handling the situation well.

However... ... she was slightly surprised that they did not make a sound that she only gave half of what they requested. She had planned to send it to them at a later date (to make sure they don't blow it all at one shot). They merely nodded quietly, and somewhat hesitantly. They even announced that they'll be moving away to Yokohama – even wishing her well.

The auburn hair girl can only hope that they don't come back to create any trouble for her... her husband's family.

Ichigo's maternal family were quite scary to deal with. She knew because she the first hand experience of dealing with them when she married Ichigo. They listed down the do's and don'ts of being a good wife and demanded that she obey them. Although Ichigo inherited the corporation, he was not as experience and knowledgeable as his uncle and aunt, who were in charge of running the corporation. They were smart and shrewd, as required to run such a large corporation. While Ichigo was sitting among the board of directors of the company, he was still in the process of learning about the company – on top his day job as doctor.

Ichigo's dad and sisters however, treated her like a gem. She has always considered them family because they treated her like one of them – even if Ichigo did not. Isshin always joked around with her; Yuzu was sweet and caring despite being younger; Karin was cool to hang out with, and she would always make fun of her own brother. Maybe.. maybe they felt a need to be extra nice to her because they felt sorry for the way the marriage turn out.

Not that Orihime paraded her marriage to a single soul. It was too embarrassing to tell anyone. And she just didn't see a point in burdening others with her failed marriage._ Besides..._

He was the love of her life. She loved him before she knew him. When she got to know him better, the love only became stronger, deeper, unconditional and to point of irrevocable. Even if he did not love her, he had gone to the gates of Hueco Mundo hell to save her, even almost lost his own life because of her.

What more could she ask for? Would she stand by him even if he wasn't an ideal husband? Would she wait for him until he'd one day... perhaps one day, see her?

The answer was quite obvious.

* * *

"Where's my reward? I want it now,"

"Geeze, Tomoko, patience..."

"But Ichi-kun!"

And speak of the devil...

Stunned, grey eyes followed the voice and looked at the couple from behind her wayfarers. A blonde haired tanned girl clung onto Ichigo. She had a super toned and hot body in a tight white dress, carrying a confident and feisty aura despite her sweet voice. The blonde kept pestering Ichigo about something... and at that moment she just knew... from their body language that they were having an affair of some sort.

Orihime was not stupid, she may have been a klutz or slightly oblivious – but never stupid. It was impossible that Ichigo was not seeing someone. He was young, handsome and rich. Given that they slept in separate rooms, there's no way she'd believe he has been sexually inactive for the past year. The only thing she hoped for was he was not serious about any particular girl, that she'd always be the one he'd come home to. _Literally._

Still, it did not make it less painful.

* * *

That night, the young doctor came home, tired and moody.

Tossing his briefcase on the couch, he felt something amiss.

There was no cheerful smile or warm welcome by the door. Instead, he found his wife making cupcakes in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, he heard her say a soft 'hello' without turning to look at him.

Reaching for a glass of water, he waited for her to ramble on about the type of cupcakes she's making.

However, she didn't say a word as he watched her from the corner of his eye. It was awfully silent. And it wasn't like him to make small talks. She was always the one who started the conversation with him.

He wondered what's wrong with her. Was it because of her parents? He was sure he'd taken care of that earlier that day.

"_The name is Tomoko." Her voice was sweet, but scathing._

"_Here are your train tickets to Yokohama. And this is the key to your new apartment. I know people. And they know how to track you down. Stay away from her. And my men will stay away from you. Go live your own lives, do something useful or enjoyable. Whatever it is, don't ever step even one foot into Karakura!" _

Suddenly, the auburn head stood up. After packing her cupcakes, she headed for the stairs. The last sound Ichigo heard was the close of her bedroom door.

That moment, Ichigo seemed to realise that he had taken her presence for granted. The way she'd follow him like a puppy, the way she was in tune with his every mood. The silly things she did like spacing out or talking to herself.

Ever since they were in school, from how she bravely followed him to soul society... and then that hell hole Hueco Mundo... just for his sake. Her mere presence …simply_ her_, were things that were just part of the background.

Somehow... he missed her despite being under the same roof.

* * *

The following days Orihime had been busy helping Tatsuki out with her engagement party preparation – settling the food catering, drinks, decoration, music. In the process, she got to meet some of Tatsuki's friends from university - Keiko, and even caught up with an old friend who used to be her number one fan, Chizuru.

It was two days prior to the engagement party. The planning and preparation was all done. Orihime got all the ingredients and equipment she needed for the tower of blue color and lavender scented vanilla cupcakes as her gift to the couple.

After a spa, manicure and pedicure treat, the four girls decided to hang out late because the next day would be perfect for rest, and recover right in time for the engagement. It was also a good chance let their hair down... maybe plan something for Tatsuki's bachelorette night party, but most definitely gossip.

Which brings us to a designer store, where Orihime was in the fitting room, while the 3 girls waited impatiently outside.

The girls were in comfy flats (pedicure), simple tops, casual jeans, with the exception of Orihime who was in a floral A-line skirt. But decided they all needed to change into something more appropriate if they were heading out.

"What's taking you so long?"

Chizuru had changed into her new dark red tube and a pair of gold open toe heels which went perfectly with her own black skinny jeans.

Keiko also kept her blue jeans, but now wore a pair of suede peep toe heels, and green toga top which match her brunette hair perfectly.

While Tatsuki got a new white and silver off shoulder top and sparkly silver heels, and keeping her own dark grey jeans.

As for the auburn head, she was the only one not in jeans. They said her skirt was too "old and dull", so she had to get an entirely different outfit. Since picking one piece was easier than two, it was unanimously decided that she'd get a new dress.

"Mou... I don't think it suits me, I look hideous,"

"Hime, you look amazing in anything.. and you've tried at least 5!" Chizuru groaned.

"It's really not my styl-"

"What's wrong with this one, Hime?" Tatsuki knocked lightly on the fitting room door, "At least let me see it,"

There was a moment of silence before the door 'clicked' and revealed the auburn head.

Then, it was followed by three girls gasping and squealing in excitement.

Not long after, they reached the newly open rotating-sky-view restaurant, attracting a lot of attention as they were being led to their table.

"Hime, you should start charging those men for staring!"

The auburn head tugged at her dress, embarrassed.

"Don't do that, hold your head up high in confidence Hime," Tatsuki whispered to her best friend before she signal to their waiter and place their orders.

"You know... Good thing you're married," the brunette pointed to Orihime's wedding ring, "– with you as competition in the market, there's no way I'd get laid!" the girls burst into laughter at Keiko's statement.

"So how is wedding life? Is that scowl-face treating my Hime right?" Chizuru asked.

Tatsuki sent the red head a death glare. But as soon as it fell silent, the waiter came back with their drinks and entres. Orihime was grateful for the perfect timing that saved her from the topic.

As the drinks got refilled along with their tapas, the conversation on marriage came back. After all, Tatsuki was getting married soon – and she was the only one with experience of marriage. Who else to bombard the questions with but the auburn head?

With the effect of alcohol, Orihime was finally able to loosen and lighten up a notch as they hit the dance floor, feeling very much liberated. She didn't really bad mouth her husband.. but it was more of jokes on his expense.. And the girls' were totally cool about it and everyone just laughed it off. It was no dramas, life is not perfect. We do have complaints and things that irked us, and in times when the source is your partner – the best cure is to talk about it and laugh it off with your true girl friends.

* * *

_11:58_

He glared.

He pressed dial – no answer.

She better not be home after midnight.

He refused to think that something bad might have happen to her.

_12:01_

He pressed dial again.

Where was she? She had never been out this late, come to think of it, she had never been out at night before – unless it was family related event where he'd be there with her most of the time.

They have been in this f*cked up relationship called marriage (which he knew was largely his fault even if he will never admit it) for the last 12 months, nothing's really change recently to warrant her to act 'out of character', has it?

Then, he shook his head at himself for not using his sense. Of course she'd be with Tatsuki! He was about to press dial when there was a knock on the door.

Sprinting to open the door, he gave an inward sigh of relief that she was back. He watched the taxi drove off before locking the door.

Turning back, he scowled when he saw her bending over as she tried to remove her champagne pink 3 inch heels. If possible, his scowl stretched further when he saw how short her dress was. Fighting the heat that crept on his face, he hated how much he appreciated the way the black dress hugged her figure, showing off her long luscious legs, her firm round butt, although it was not low cut, the material above the bustier and the sleeves was completely-see through-lace, and her alluring bosoms were just too obvious due to their size.

Getting his mind out of the gutter, he spoke.

"Who were you with?"

"Mh, I thought I mentioned I was with Tatsuki, Chizuru and Keiko these two days," she slurred, "seems like you never bother remembering what I say,"

"Where were you?" his voice was calm but he was definitely angry as soon as he realised she had been drinking, alot.

"Out,"

"Out – where? Are you sure you were with them? What are you wearing?" this time, he was starting to get pissed with his rising tone.

Clutching one hand to her pounding head, she frowned at the noise her husband was making.

"Answer. Me. Orihime."

Letting out a groan, she lifted her eyes and glared at him.

"What's it to you? What am I to you?"

Brown eyes widened as they bored into blurred grey ones.

"You're a married woman! Act like one!"

"A married woman?" she repeated. Then, she laughed.

"What is wrong with you? How can Tatsuki let you drink this-" he reached out for her arm but she swatted his hand away.

"Well, I'm tired of being the perfect little wife while you sleep with every girl that jumps in your way."

Clenching his fist, the orange head's brows shot skywards, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"You're accusing me now?" he took an intimidating step towards her, leaving merely inches between them. "Prove it!"

"I saw you Ichigo! I saw you with that blonde outside the hotel that day!" this time she didn't bother to control her outburst of tears.

He was furious.

How could he explain, when she already made the assumption and stated it 'as a matter of fact'?

Yes, he had slept around... either when he was drunk... or when on business trip. And it always left him feeling like shit. But that was ages ago! Ever since he saw her cry when she found out, that had been the _last time_ he fooled around. So how can she go accusing him just because she saw him with one girl?

Not wanting to lose his temper, he let out a harsh breath and walked away.

.

.

"Why don't you want me?"

.

.

He turned.

And there she was, looking so vulnerable in front of him. Her tears had ruined her make-up, but she still looked beautiful.

At that moment, he didn't care what kind of f*cked up marriage they were in. He wasn't really thinking as he crushed her frame to his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

End.

Blitch out (23.11.10)

_I know I've probably opened more room for questions instead of provide the answers. But I hope you can play a game of 'guess 'as to where this fic is heading. If not, please be patient cos I'd always join my web of plot =) Once again, constructive criticism are much appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to all my reviewers – you're the reason I'm updating. Thank you for your support and encouragement. I truly appreciate your feedback. Apologies for the long wait, but here it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Love Me – Chapter 4**

Pressing a button that connected to his secretary, he ordered, no – more like - demanded for yet another coffee.

_Damned paper work – it just doesn't stop coming!_

Groaning as he scanned through the document before signing off. His scowls and bad temper was nothing new to the hospital staff – but this last two days, he was easily irritable, and nobody in his or her right mind would want to incur his wrath.

His harsh frame of mind began that night. Yes, that night when his so called wife came home late. No matter how much he tried to occupy himself with work, she just won't get out of his mind.

That night, he had been prancing around the living room waiting for her to return. He'd never admit how worried he was. It was in his nature to care and worry about people he knew anyway.

And then she had to appear looking so downright sexy. Her tears only made her look more vulnerable. He had merely followed his urges. His lips met hers hungrily, and his hands lustfully roamed her body, till he gave her mounds a squeeze.

It ended right there with him receiving a tight slap.

Unconsciously, the orange head rubbed his left cheek. He had been left dumbfounded. Didn't she complain that he didn't want her? And when he takes action, she shy away and play hard to get?

_No, Orihime wasn't that type of girl who'd play games. She was kind and sweet._

On hindsight, he knew it was largely his fault. Yes, he cares about her probably more than he realise it – he has always cared about her deeply because she was an important nakama. Plus, given the hurt that has happened between them for the past year - Either due to the resentment towards their failed marriage, not being able to move on from Rukia (or has he?), or her not forgiving him for the times he slept around...

Even if he wanted a second chance, things were broken between them, there's no way to fix it back. Not even with her Shun Shun Rikka.

Ichigo had a wife, but she was off limits.

Wait, second chance? Off limits?

It's not like he wanted her or anything like that! No, he couldn't possibly. He did not love Orihime, and he loved another... _Right? _

_._

_._

It did not explain that warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest when he saw her that evening, as they got ready for the engagement party.

Her peach, purple and pink tube wrap flaunted her curves, the creamy swell of her bosoms well accentuated, and her long auburn hair was curled. A matching set of pearl earrings and necklace and a box clutch finished her look. She bent down to wear her new champagne pink high heels. And Ichigo was thrown back to 2 nights ago when she came home late in them.

Ignoring the knot that was forming in his stomach, he opened the door and proceeded to wait for her in the car.

_She is off limits, stay away._

* * *

The orange heads looked impeccable as they walked into the ballroom where the engagement party was held. Looking like the perfect couple. They smiled at their old friends and congratulated Uryuu and Tatsuki.

Their facade ended as soon as they reached the drinks bar – it was awkward silence as she pulled her hand from his arm. There were no loving glances shared, nor holding of hands, they did not even speak to each other. It wasn't actually _that_ awkward since that was normal habit of theirs.

Ichigo did not welcome any of the foreign feelings he was experiencing with his wife. Orihime did not need a reason to set herself for another heartbreak.

Her husband looked devilishly charming as usual – in his tuxedo that shows off his muscular chest and toned arms. Black really was his color, in contrast to his bright spiky locks.

People soon came to chat to her husband, not just former schoolmates but also business associates. Leaving the pretty auburn hair to sit beside him, just like a fixture, just like a pretty vase. As she sat there watching him drinking and flirting with girls who threw themselves at him, she shrank into her little shell inside but still put a smile like she was perfectly fine.

"Ichi-kun!"

"Tomoko, you're here,"

Orihims couldn't believe her eyes. That was the blonde girl she saw previously. How dare she hug her husband right in front of her? Not being able to hold her pretence anymore, she stood up abruptly, not noticing the hazel eyes that trailed her until she disappeared among the crowd.

After the engaged couple made their 'thank you speech', Orihime gladly joined Tatsuki and the girls began their photography session.

Uryuu joined the boys for rounds of drinks until he spotted his best friend on the couch with a girl whose hands were on his thigh and chest.

"Can you please excuse us boys?"

The girl left.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Not expecting this, Ichigo flinched.

"Your wife is in the same room but you have girls after girls all over you. What did she do to deserve this?"

The orange head quickly recovered with a smirk.

"Why? I don't think it's any of your concern! She's _my _wife,"

"She won't be your wife for long if you continue this."

Something about that made his blood boil. Damn four-eye had no business here!

"Hymph... Is this your engagement party with Tatsuki?" Ichigo raised a brow at the quincy, "And I thought you love Tatsuki. Seems like the rumour that you had a crush on Orihime was t-"

"Don't give me the bullshit Kurosaki! Unlike you, I'd only marry someone I love!"

"Really? I was confused with the way you're acting all caring and protective about my wife!"

"Listen to yourself! I'm just trying to help the two of you. You think you can fool us?"

"Sorry – let's forget about this alright. I'm gonna go,"

.

.

Brown eyes searched the ballroom and easily located the auburn beauty, but his scowl quickly covered his face when he saw 3 men surrounding her. Some guy he didn't recognise with Keigo,, Mizuiro? He saw her laughed at whatever the men were saying, her cheeks tinge red probably from the drinks as he could see the glass in her hand.

Unknown territory of irrational anger and possessives took over him.

The red cheeks... it happened whenever she was around him since back when they were in school. With her silly antics and klutzy ways, and over enthusiastic behaviour around him, she always blushed when she was in his presence. That blush belonged to him and only him!

His aura was deadly as he approached her. Sending the men a warning look, he did not cast her a single glance as he gripped her arm and tugged her out of the ballroom and towards his car.

* * *

The car ride home was awfully silent. She spoke – mainly asking him what his problem was, but he ignored her attempts.

Tired and at the point where she can't be bothered anyway, she was grateful when the car was back in their garage.

She did not need to deal with his temper. All she wanted was a nice bath and sleep in.

Slamming the car door shut and heading into the house, she was about to head upstairs when she was pulled by the arm and forced to meet his deathly glare.

"Oww, that hurt, what's the matter with you?"

"You sure as hell had fun having the attention of the guys tonight, eh?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Innocent, are we, Orihime?"

She was speechless.

"Those guys openly flirted with you and stared at you like you're a piece of meat! And you did nothing to stop them!"

It made her she want to laugh.

"Why, are you actually jealous?"

"Tch, like hell I'd be!"

"True... why would you be?" she pretended to ponder, "You had that Tomoko girl along with a few others all over you."

This time Ichigo was speechless.

"Fine, consider that even. But this is the last time you're allowed to-"

_Consider that what?_

"Wait, consider what even? You've fucked practically every girl who spread their legs for you,"

But he was shocked at the way she spoken, it was unladylike and very un-Inoue like.

"Tell me Ichigo, how many men should I fuck to be even with you?"

Feeling felt irked to the core at the mere suggestion, he finally snapped.

"That's why you chose to wear something that barely covers your breasts? To be fucked?"

"Hmm... Maybe,"

She unzipped her dress and let it slip to the ground. He wanted to stop her but his voice was caught in his throat.

"Maybe you're right, I was!"

Left in nothing but her pearl accessories, white strapless lacey bra, and white thong decorated with diamantes, along with those high heels was just too much for any man, let alone a hot-blooded husband who has been harbouring these weird feelings towards her lately.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

His voice almost cracked as his face heated up.

"What do you think? Am I fuckable?"

She took another step closer to him, till their chest were inches away.

"But since you cut off my opportunities with those boys at the party,"

She pressed her body onto his, and surprisingly he did not push her away. He would if he could but he was drawn into the spell that was her. He clenched his fist and lifted his dark gaze from her chest to meet her eyes.

"We could be even you know."

Her statement caused his brows to lift in question. He knew she wasn't really seducing him. It was just a test to get his attention or possibly annoy him, he wasn't going to fall into her trap. He wasn't. But what she whispered into his ears next made him hard instantly.

"Fuck me." His eyes widened.

"Orihi-" he was quickly interrupted by her.

"Fuck me till I cry out another man's name like you yelled out Rukia's! That way, we'll be even."

She spat as she pushed his chest away hard.

Ichigo was in utter shock, but his eyes held mix emotions of guilt and hurt as he stared at his own feet.

"There I said it."

All this while, she did not mentioned the raven shinigami's name or bring up this subject because it hurt too much. Rukia used to be a friend she cherished. But the way they ignored her feelings and proceeded with their own romance just hurt her too much. Surprisingly it didn't hurt anymore, saying it out was like a final let out, to let go.

She laughed out loud bitterly as she squat on the floor, hugging herself.

Ichigo slowly lifted his gaze to find in horror tear streaks staining her cheeks. Remorse hit him like jagged stones. He wanted to wipe them away but he was afraid of her reaction.

"It hurt you that much,"

"Yes, it hurt that much, and it _still_ hurts!"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, no you're not. And it doesn't matter," she shook her head.

The auburn head stood up from her squatting position abruptly, ignoring the dizziness that came with it as she voiced her mind.

"I've had enough. I can't waste my life like this. I'm tired of trying to act like your wife while you act like you don't have one!"

"Don't a-" his voice was low as he tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Most of all, I'm sick and tired of hoping, wishing, and praying that 'we' may work out someday. When are you going to see me, and acknowledge me as your wife?" She whispered, "I _loved_ you. But I can't hurt myself anymore,"

"This" she gestured between the two of them – "I give up,"

Swirling around to leave, her vision blurred. All was black before her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

With his flash like speed, he managed to catch Orihime when she collapsed. Carefully carrying her bridal style he placed her on the queen-size bed, and change her into comfy clothes before pulling a blanket over her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he sank his fingers into his orange spikes, elbows resting on his knees.

"_I give up,"_

Did she mean it? Give up on him? Give up on their marriage?

Somehow it bothered him more than he thought it would.

When he married her, he didn't think much of it more than a marriage of convenience. He built a wall between them right from the start – not giving it the slightest chance to blossom into anything.

Rukia was one of the reason – he thought he was in love with her. But honestly, they were never ever in love. And it had been forever since she'd left. Were those true feelings or just illusions that one refused to move on from?

But Rukia was also used as an excuse – to ensure Orihime remain a nakama forever, because he can't fall for two women at the same time. If Orihime and he stayed friends, there won't be complications of the heart.

Turns out he was wrong. Things still turned out messy, and their relationship became sour.

Marriage is not easy. It takes effort from both parties to nurture it.

_Perhaps he was too late to realise?_

.

.

End.

Love,

Blitch out (1.1.2011)

_Happy New Year's everyone. May this be a blessed year with great fortune for all!_

_Please review :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg I'm back! __A big big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and left me your feedback – your reviews are really what keeps me going. I'm glad that some of you appreciate this piece of work. I can see many of you heart-broken and banging your heads because of Ichigo's character. But don't worry, believe me I only write Ichihime fics. This is unlike the usual repetitive themes - typical fluff or try-hard lemon fics that have been regretfully flooding the fanfic page these day. This is a mature adult fic with Blitch-style twistS!_

Love Me - Chapter 5

Cracking open an eye, Orihime's befuddled mind barely registered what was happening.

But she felt the familiar pair of arms brought her up into a sitting position, pillows behind her back, and she was given a couple of tablets and a glass of water. A manly voice gently told her that it was just too much alcohol and too little food – and that she would feel much better after breakfast. Then helping her lie back onto the bed, he said he'd bring breakfast to her while she got more sleep. Not long after, she felt a warm kiss on her forehead before returning to a sweet slumber.

_Am I dreaming?_

_Kurosaki-kun is so nice. So nice!_

_Yes, I must be dreaming._

__

_

* * *

_

Orihime found herself cooking dinner for two persons. You may ask - Who was she cooking for? Didn't she say she'd give up on her husband already?

Even to her own disappointment, she was indeed including her husband's portion in her cooking. No big deal, right? It was only a simple meal of teriyaki chicken and rice and some miso soup.

Wrong – she had not cook for him since they got married.

Well, there was once or maybe twice, fine – maybe more than a few times. But that was just the beginning. Soon, it was known that he was never home early enough for dinner.

She'd keep the leftovers in the fridge and leave him a note on the table. But she normally ended up having them for the following day's lunch.

Thus, she stopped.

So what in the world possessed her to cook for him today?

_It was late afternoon when the princess was disturbed from her slumber by the sound and vibration of her phone. Not looking at the caller ID, she mumbled a sleepy hello._

"_Still sleeping?"_

_Her eyes widened like saucers upon recognising the voice._

"_Orihime, you there?" _

"_H-hai," she was still in shock that he'd call her._

"_Are you feeling better?"_

"_Yes, slightly better," she responded after pinching herself on the arm, but surprising the gasp of pain._

"_Good... there is breakfast.. well, in your case - lunch, on the table," but she was even more shocked when her eyes traveled to her dresser and found a tray._

_Quickly jumping out of the bed and hurrying to the dressing table, she found a tray of omelette and rice. _

_Chotto matte!_

_Her high and mighty ex-shinigami of a husband who defeated Aizen, current Masaki Corp heir and young zealous doctor actually made her breakfast! Which meant this morning when he looked after her, it wasn't a dream either!_

"_Uhm, did you cook?"_

"_If it tastes good, then yes I did. If it's bad, then some random blue men did it," His voice was carrying a soft chuckle._

_Her husband was cracking a joke? She couldn't help but laughed at his attempt at the joke. But it did lighten the mood. _

"_Anyway, Orihime... I'll be back early,"_

__

_

* * *

_

Pulling his sleek black Porsche Carrera into the garage, he can't help thinking back at his call, wondering if it was a little too vague.

Should he have said "I'll be back to have dinner with YOU,"

Or should he have offered to buy dinner back, or she'd assume he was ordering her to cook dinner for him?

What if it made her mad? What if she wasn't even at home?

Maybe he was over thinking and it was driving himself crazing.

What did other husbands do?

Go home early and have dinner with their wives – _right?_

When he opened the front door and saw the lovely auburn sight humming as she set the dinner table, all he knew was he wanted things to work between them.

Orihime honestly didn't know if she was more surprised at his concern, or that he was home early. He had not mentioned that he wanted dinner, but she was pleased when he joined her at the dinner table.

* * *

Next few days, her husband was home no later than 8pm. Which means that's the time he got off work and headed straight home. No drinking at the bar. No rendezvous with some girl too.

She'd greet him when he came home, ask him about his day. And he'd reply in words rather than grunts and scowls.

Sometimes they would have dinner together, sometimes they would not.

Then they'd go separate ways and mind their own business.

It was awkward to say the least.

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by 'I give up'. But he was thankfully relief each time he came home to see her still around. All he knew was he wanted to keep this marriage, and he should do something about it, other than come home early to be with her... but he didn't know what else he should do, and he wasn't ready for _the talk_ with her.

Orihime, of course, noticed that he had come home early every day. If he thought she'd forgive him just by coming home early, he was wrong. And just because he took care of her that night, as heart-warming as she felt, she didn't think it should make any difference to their relationship. Not until they have _the talk_, which she wasn't ready for either.

She wanted to give up. But there he goes, caring for her, those genuine brown eyes.. his deep sincere voice.

She said she'd give up on them – but what does it really mean?

She was still in their house. Did it look stupid on her that she said she'd give up but continue to stay there? Should she have made a dramatic exit?

No, she decided. She didn't mean to walk out when she said that. And divorce was far from her mind.

Yes, she decided that it means she would give up trying to make things work. They both could do whatever they wanted. But – she will walk out if he does anything to hurt her again.

And so, it was like a ticking bomb, just waiting for its time to explode.

* * *

It was close to midnight.

Orihime looked at the time, but pretended not to care, and surpressed the irritation she was feeling caused by the fact that her husband was not home.

On top of that, Ichigo's dad called earlier that evening. He had invited them to dinner over the weekend. She really really _really_ hated making excuses for Ichigo's absence. She was sure Isshin could tell whenever she was lying.

In the end, she had lost all appetite and skipped dinner.

There was no sign of her husband when she retired to bed.

He was an adult, since when did he informed her on his whereabouts anyway. But it would be nice to know, that he was somewhere safe so she need not worry. It was no point worrying for him if he was doing some girl now, would it? Ignoring the nagging voice in her head that gave her ideas on where her husband would be, or with who.. she told herself with finality that she didn't give a damn and closed her eyes.

* * *

A crashing sound followed by an unmanly shout broke the silent night in the large empty house, waking the mistress from bed.

On hearing the ruckus made in the kitchen, Orihime felt a chill.

_Who could it be?_

Hurriedly putting on a coat, she reached for her mobile phone and quietly made her way downstairs, ready to fight.

There in the kitchen the light was on. And behind the modern kitchen top, orange spikes where seen.

She gave a sigh of relief that it was just her husband.

Said man stood up sheepishly.

"Sorry, uh - did I wake you up?"

Orihime took a step closer around the counter.

"Careful, don't come here,"

Her eyes widened at the mess and realised he broke the bowl of leftover udon. And his fingers were bleeding.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she quickly helped him pick up the mess.

After throwing out the glass pieces and wiping the floor, she attended to his cut.

He stole glances at her as she showered him with tender care, cleaning his wound and carefully banding it. He wondered if the heat he was feeling was due to embarrassment that a big guy made such a mess and required a lady to help, or was it due to something else.

"There, all done," she completed her task and grinned proudly.

At that point, both their stomachs growled.

"You didn't have dinner?"

"Well... I wasn't that hungry, what about you?"

"No, I was in an operation the whole day. I didn't manage to get anything from the cafeteria too."

So her husband was busy working. She suddenly felt ashamed at her earlier anger at him.

"The soup's in the pot, and luckily you didn't break the beef," Orihime turned on the stove and gestured to him to take the plate of beef out of the fridge. "It'll take me two minutes to cook more udon."

As she put the noodles to boiling water she realise her husband has been having all his meals at the cafeteria almost every day since he leaves for work around 6 in the morning.

"Ichigo, do you eat at the hospital every day?"

"Huh, yea... it's not that bad. They rotate the menu – weekly. It's just food anyway."

_Just food? _Yes her husband probably thinks of food as nothing more than to sustain the body. Eat to live.

But to Orihime food is something exciting. Live to eat.

"Itadakimas!"

Ichigo ate in appreciation once the bowl of hot and tasty noodle soup was placed before him.

"I can make you bentos if you want,"

He stared at her as if she had three eyes and two noses.

"B-but, not every day – just occasionally when you feel bored of the hospital menu. It's easier for me to cook for two person than one anywa-"

"I'd like that, thanks."

"Alright,"

"But no weird concoctions,"

"Well, that depends on the chef's mood."

They laughed as they continued their supper.

Suddenly, things didn't feel that awkward between them anymore.

"Orihime,"

"Eh?"

As they walked back upstairs together, Ichigo paused outside her room.

"This thing... Let's work on it – together."

"You mean?"

"What I'm saying is - please, give me another chance. I won't repeat the same mistakes."

"How would I know that?"

"I know I've been an ass, and don't deserve it. And you have every right to reject this pathetic request but I.." He took a step closer to her and held her hand, causing her heart to beat tenfold. "You are important to me. You always have been but I took you for granted. And I realise that - that I don't want to lose you." From his tone and his eyes, she knew he was being honest.

"One last chance, that's all I ask," he whispered in one last breath.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," she whispered as she dared her eyes to meet his, "and I may regret this later,"

She placed her hands on his chest as he placed his around her back and her face.

"But now my answer is yes, I will give you one last chance."

Maybe she was being stupid.

But as his lips descended on hers, a girl can hope that one day the man of her dreams will just...

_Just... _

_Love me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

End.

Love,

Blitch out (08.01.2011)

_I'll try my very best to update whenever I can. Kindly review, please?_


End file.
